MSN-008XNT Cyclone Gundam Delta
The MSN-008XNT Cyclone Gundam Delta (aka Cyclone Gundam Delta, Cyclone Delta) is a transformable gunpla based on the Gundam Delta Kai, it can be modified with different equipment loadouts as needed. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Cyclone Gundam Delta is a transformable gunpla made for high speed strikes, it retains a few of the original weapons of the Delta Kai but has been customised to be fitted with different setups for different combat situations. It's been modified to achieve higher speeds by adding more thrusters to the unit's body as well as the ability to produce massive bursts of speed by charging up power. In its basic form the Cyclone Delta serves a medium range role in combat, staying out of range of close combat with its superior speed and suppressive fire capabilities. In tight spots or requiring extra firepower the unit can activate the NITRO System to increase performance of the suit and funnels, during full activation the suit produces a blue flame-like effect. Armaments *'60mm Vulcan Gun' :A set of light weapons used for targeting sensors and lightly armoured sections. *'Beam Sabre' :The suit is equipped with two beam sabres which are stored in the machine's shoulders. *'Long Mega Buster' :The Cyclone Delta's main weapon, at full power the long mega buster has an output comparable to a beam cannon with but has a higher accuracy than most beam weapons. The weapon can use the NITRO system for added responsiveness and accuracy. If needed, the long mega buster can be charged up to fire sustained shots. :*'Beam Jitte' ::A modification added by Jessica to the mega buster, the beam jitte is attached to the barrel of the weapon and is meant to catch enemy beam sabres and give the pilot time to react. *'Proto Fin Funnel Cannon' :A weapon similar to the original Proto Fin Funnels on the Delta Kai, they were modified as a gift by Jonathan Stratford to function as standalone weapons. Each one can function as a beam cannon while attached to the suit, when in MS mode they rotate 90 degrees outwards and then forwards while they can fire normally in waverider mode. :Due to the NITRO System the Cyclone Delta can make full use of the Funnels to harass enemies, allowing to flank targets or rely on the extra firepower. *'Shield' :A defensive feature which has an anti-beam coating, it also forms the forward section in waverider mode. For added firepower it has a beam cannon installed on it. :*'Beam Cannon' :A heavy beam weapon mounted on the shield, unlike the mega buster it can't fire sustained shots but still is capable of high output shots. System Features *'Magnetic Colloidal Paint' :By applying a metal-based colloidal paint the gunpla can change the colour of its highlights through changing the effects of a magnetic field on the model. *'"NITRO" Psycommu System' :A system designed to vastly increase the suit's performance and responsiveness in combat. The system can be used at a lower level to allow use of the funnels or run it at full power to increase the suit's output and response time. When running at full power the Cyclone Delta emits a blue flame-like appearance like the original. History Jessica's first custom gunpla made for fights was the Cyclone Delta, designed to be quickly equipped with different setups, it lacks some of the weapons the original model had but makes up for it with higher acceleration and top speed. During the build Jessica had some trouble compensating for the lack of heavy weapons but was helped out by Stratford who came up with the designs for the Fin Funnel Cannons as a favour so that he had someone to practise against.